nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Equestria Girls' Adventures of Thomas
's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! is another /Thomas & Friends crossover film. Summary A racing rally car called Ace inspires Thomas the Tank Engine to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas sets off on an adventure with his best friends Sunset Shimmer, , which takes them to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On their journey, Thomas and our heroes meet Nia, an engine who teaches him that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Plot Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring in this film and are the main antagonists in this film since the real film didn't have Diesel doing it since he's on Sodor most of the time though he might talk to the villains in the bonus ending. * The villains plan of ambushes and put them into action in the Amazon, the Desert and the mountains. * In the songs "Wake Up" and "We're Friends" and its reprise, Pooh and the others are all shown singing with Nia, Thomas and the African and Brazilian Trucks. * Events from are mentioned. * are mentioned in this film. * The song "We're Friends" and its reprise and finale are in raised pinch in this film. * At the end of the film, Pinkie Pie comments 'They should make a TV series of this film.', teasing the next seasons of Thomas and Friends. Other Trivia * Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! was released on DVD and Blu-ray in 2018, the same year that My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship and Rollercoaster of Friendship were aired on Discovery Family and DuckTales (2017) premiered its second season on Disney Channel. Songs # # Where in the World is Thomas? - Sodor cast (sans Thomas) # Wake Up - Nia, the African Troublesome Trucks, all heroes and Thomas # # We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa) - Thomas, Kion, Nia, Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie # Enda Ulale - the African Troublesome Trucks # We're Friends - Thomas, Nia and all heroes # # Free and Easy - Ace # # Sometimes You Make a Friend - Thomas # We're Friends (Reprise) - Thomas, Nia and all heroes # We're Friends (Finale) - # End Credits - Music score Scenes * Prologue: The Equestria Girls, and their friends return to Sodor * Thomas' accident at Knapford/Ace's introduction/Thomas' revenge * Thomas, Sunset and the gang meet Ace * Gordon discover Thomas' trick/Thomas' Suggestion/"Where in the World is Thomas?" * At Darkar Docks/The Fat Controller's decision * Finn, Holley and Thomas meet Nia/"Wake Up" * Arrival at Dar Es Salaam Docks/Meeting Kwaku/Nia tags along * Thomas, Nia and our heroes in Brazil/"We're Friends" * Thomas, Nia, Sunset and the others save Ace/Rainforest Ambush/"Free and Easy" * Thomas, Nia and our heroes in the USA/Ace tricks Thomas, Sunset and the others/Arvy totals Thomas (again)/Beau to the rescue * Thomas, Sunset and the others at the Salt Flats and leave Ace behind/At San Francisco/"Sometimes You Make a Friend" * Thomas, Sunset and the others go to China/Ambush in the mountains/Yong Bao to the rescue * Heading back to Sodor/"We're Friends Reprise"/Ending Category:Equestria Girls/Thomas & Friends crossovers